jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Shark Firearms Database
This page is dedicated to the weapons and firearms that appear in the Jurassic Shark franchise (Both the first movie and the sequel; The Retribution, as well as any future movies or spinoffs). It should be noted that none of the weapons in any of the movies are real firearms and this page is listing their real (or closest-real) counterpart. Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Handguns Sig Sauer P226 Used by: Russell Griffin, Quinn Freeman, Unknown InGen Employee, Gabe Coleman | First Seen: Part 3 | Caliber: .40 S&W Russel carries a Sig P226 with him at all times (apparently). It is first seen in his conversation with Chase, and later in the background when he is arming to hunt the sharks. Russell dual-wields his P226 alongside the Beretta 92F/S when fighting the shark in the woods in Part 4. He also uses it during the battle with the Bull Shark in Part 5 when he runs out of ammo in his M4A1. Quinn Freeman (As seen in Part 10) also carries one. Gabe also shoots the shark with Russell's in Part 11. Quinn retains his in Part 11, and is shot by Russell who is also using a P226. Beretta 92F/S Used by: Gabe Coleman, Russell Griffin | First Seen: Part 4 | Caliber: 9x19mm Parabellum Russel brings a Beretta 92F/S with him when preparing to hunt down the sharks. Gabe is seen inspecting the weapon while they are preparing. Russell dual-wields the Beretta 92F/S alongside his P226 in Part 4 when battling the shark. It is seen again in Part 11, in a mountain of continuinity errors, Gabe switches from the P226 to the Beretta in midst of the battle and then uses it afterwards during 'Plan C'. The Hammerhead Shark's tail ends up hitting the Beretta out of gabe's hands, and he leaves it on the ground. However, he is seen with it yet again when they confront the shark a third time. Rifles Colt M4A1 Used by: Russell Griffin | First Seen: Part 4 | Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Russell brings a Colt M4A1 with him when arming to hunt the sharks, and uses it as his primary weapon throughout the film. It is outfitted with a forward grip, tactical sling, and a backwards-mounted carrying handle (It is later on normally in Part 8, and is later removed in Part 11). Russell uses it in Part 5 during the battle with the Bull Shark, but temporarily discards it after running out of ammo. It is seen again and used by Russell during almost every subsequent shark battle. In Part 11, he carries it (with the carrying handle removed completely) as well as with no magazine, but somehow ends up shooting more than just the one possible round that could have been chambered. Heckler & Koch G36C Used by: Gabe Coleman, Russell Griffin (Provided, not used by) | First Seen: Part 4 | Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Russell brings a Heckler & Koch G36C with him when preparing to hunt the sharks. It apparently does not work, but is seen being held by Gabe before the battle with the Bull Shark in part 5. Shotguns Mossberg 590 Used by: Gabe Coleman, Russell Griffin | First Seen: Part 4 | Caliber: 12 Gauge Russell brings a Mossberg 590 shotgun with him when preparing to fight the sharks. Gabe uses it after Russell admits that the G36C doesn't work. Later, in Part 9, the Hammerhead shark rams into the shotgun as Gabe tries to shoot it, causing the 590 to break in two and become inoperable. Russell then uses the weapon as an impromptu melee weapon. The shotgun is apparently kept by Russell and Gabe, although the receiver and firing end is stored in a case. In Part 11, Gabe uses the shotgun's stock as a melee weapon (although shortly discarding it, preferring the P226), and Russell uses the receiver bit. When the two retreat for 'Plan C', Russell picks up the receiver end, but the stock is abandoned on the ground. It is likely that either Gabe or Russell picked it up after the battle. Miscellaneous Compound Bow Used by: Billy Trenton | First Seen: Part 2 | Billy uses a compound bow during his short appearance in Part 2. He attacks the Bull Shark with it before being killed by an InGen employee. The bow is presumably lost with his demise. Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution